


Lockpick of Love

by happywife416



Series: Wrighting the Commonwealth [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5938225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking on Piper's love of lockpicking. I have no idea if I will write more of these two. It was kind of fun. This is my first contribution to femslash feburary though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockpick of Love

Belle fiddled with the lock, positioning the screwdriver just so and slowly sliding the bobby pin. She grinned when it clicked open and stuck her tools back into their pouch at her waist.

  
“That’s an impressive skill, Blue. But remind me to watch the locks at my place.”

  
Belle glanced at her still grinning while she rummaged through the lockbox. “It’s come in handy. I used to keep a box of bobby pins and a screwdriver buried in my yard.”

  
Piper leaned against the desk behind her. “Why?”

  
Belle tossed a few items into the keep bag and the rest into the sell one before dropping them into her pack. “Nate liked to lock me out of the house. I got tired of waiting on him to grow up so I taught myself to open the locks myself. The first time I did it the door broke his nose when I opened it.”

  
Piper gave a short laugh. “That is weirdly adorable.”

  
Belle took the two steps to her, planting herself between Piper’s knees. She tightened her hands around Piper’s hips and grinned. “You know who else is adorable?”

  
Piper groaned in exasperation. “You’re terrible.”

  
Belle hummed as their lips brushed. “You know you love it.”

  
Piper shook her head and tangled her fingers into Belle’s hair and kissing her again. Belle’s hands slid down her thighs to cup them on her ass before lifting her on to the desk. She ran her hands back up Piper’s thighs, smiling between kisses at the soft noises it drew from Piper. Belle trailed kisses from Piper’s lips and down her throat exchanging the soft touches for nips followed by a comforting lick to the soft skin there. She chuckled into Piper’s neck, arms wrapped around her waist.

  
“What?”

  
“Did it hurt?”

  
Piper’s eyes crossed. “Did what hurt? Are you making that weird heaven joke?”

  
Belle looked up at her shaking her head and eyes dancing. “Did it hurt when you fell for me?”

  
Piper scoffed. “You are awful. Beyond terrible. There is no saving you.”

  
Belle chuckled as she slowly eased the buttons free on Piper’s shirt. She smirked when Piper shuddered as Belle’s lips ghosted across her breasts. “If that’s the case, I will keep on sinning.”


End file.
